hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5156 (26th April 2019)
Summary Stuart, Jonny and Ste attack Shahid's brother, Amir's motorbike. Stuart reveals that Paul took a video of Ste to use as "insurance". James tricks Donna-Marie into confessing to Mac's murder to get Romeo released. Liam decides to use Prince to get to Mercedes, whilst Scott hosts the pub quiz as a drag. Plot Jonny returns home on crutches with a leg cast. Stuart installs a new alarm system. Romeo is visited by Juliet and James. He begs that James gets him out of prison. Scott waxes his armpits. Ste makes clear that he has suspicions over the incident. Ste reveals that he saw the messages on Jonny's phone. Stuart gets Ste to come to The Teahouse with him. Romeo is desperate to go to Lily's funeral. Romeo blames himself for her death and Juliet repeatedly tells him that it's not his fault. Romeo tells James that he doesn't have time to wait. Juliet asks James to help him. Prince is irritated by Cleo, Mercedes and Goldie. Stuart lies to Ste that Shahid had other people that tried to attack Stuart, Jonny, Dave and Paul, and Ste is furious to discover that he has lied to the police. Stuart tells Ste that they'll teach Shahid and his "crew" a lesson, otherwise it may be Ste or Peri that gets attacked next. Scott tries his quiz questions on Laurie and Sinead. James suggests framing someone to get Romeo released, and Marnie suggests Cindy. Jonny tries to convince Ste that fighting their own battles is the better idea, and Ste orders a takeaway to be delivered, to get Shahid to them. Liam agrees to give Prince a haircut when he mentions that Mercedes booked him an appointment. Ste has his takeaways delivered by Shahid's brother, Amir. Ste traps him in and Stuart tells Amir that Shahid attacked Jonny. Amir realises that they're racists and tells him that they're sick. Stuart decides to take things outside. Cindy tells James that she wants to sell the house. James asks if Cindy will help Romeo out, as if she makes a false confession, James will be able to get her off on diminished responsibility. Cindy is offended by the idea, but suggests Donna-Marie. James and Marnie think it's a great idea. Amir pleads with Stuart not to beat him up, telling him that he's got kids. Stuart grabs a cricket bat and smashes Amir's motorbike. Stuart gives Ste the bat and he starts hitting Amir's bike with it. Amir tells Ste that Ste is the racist and Ste kicks the bike over. Cleo begins to start the quiz as Scott comes out. He sits on Mitchell's knee and kisses him, and tells him that he's "cured his case of poor circulation". James finds Donna-Marie and tells her of Mac's murder and Romeo's imprisonment. He tells Donna-Marie that if she makes a confession, he will get her out on bail and give her a substantial amount of money, then she can go on the run. Donna-Marie heavily considers the offer. Prince opens up to Liam about not being able to stop thinking about Lily. Liam tells him that it helps when he has someone to blame. Goldie is furious to see Prince drinking beer and tells him to return home, annoying Prince. Mercedes warns Liam to stay away from Prince, but he doesn't take her seriously. Peri vents to Yasmine about all the trouble Jonny has brought with him. She tells Yasmine about the attack. Donna-Marie makes a confession, but realises that she won't be out on bail. She is furious to discover that James has tricked her. She tries to retract her confession but the officer takes her to the cells. Jonny, Stuart and Ste lie to Peri about talking to the police. Stuart shows Jonny a video that Paul sent him of Ste smashing Amir's bike, as "insurance" in case "Ste gets cold feet". Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson Dwyer *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Donna-Marie Quinn - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Amir - Naveed Choundry *Dave - James Lewis *Paul - Charlie Ryan Music Notes *Last appearance of Donna-Marie Quinn until 16th January 2020. *A man who asks Donna-Marie Quinn how much she charges is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019